The prior art is replete with descriptions of supports adapted to support a wheel of a bicycle upright and thereby support the bicycle upright with the wheels of the bicycle resting on a horizontal surface below the supports. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,047,614, 4,465,196, 4,830,196, and 5,743,411 provide examples. While those examples may provide such supports, they are either not as low cost and/or do not afford storing the bicycle closely along a surface at which the support is located.